musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomber
Bomber is the third studio album by British heavy metal band Motörhead. It was recorded in 1979, the same year as Overkill. The album reached #12 on the UK charts and brought some of Motörhead's most popular songs, like "Bomber", "Dead Men Tell No Tales" and "Stone Dead Forever". Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bomber_(album)# hide *1 History *2 Reception *3 Track listing **3.1 Original album **3.2 Deluxe edition (Sanctuary Records 2005 Reissue) *4 Credits **4.1 Motörhead **4.2 Additional Personnel *5 References *6 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bomber_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit During the recording of this album, the producer Jimmy Miller was increasingly under the influence of heroin, at one point disappearing entirely from the studio, later being found asleep at the wheel of his car. Ironically the album features the band's first anti-heroin song - "Dead Men Tell No Tales".[1] This album caught Lemmy at his most ferocious, hitting hard at the police in "Lawman", marriage and how his father left him and his mother in "Poison", television in "Talking Head" and show business in "All the Aces". This album is the first to have a picture of the band on the cover, which all three members are inside a plane. The title track was inspired by Len Deighton's novel Bomber. On one track, "Step Down", "Fast" Eddie Clarke is featured on vocals.[2] The single "Bomber" was released on 1 December 1979, two months ahead of the album; the single's initial pressing of 20,000 on blue vinyl was soon sold out and was replaced by black vinyl.[2] The album was released on 27 October 1979 and like the single, was initially pressed on blue vinyl.[3] The Bomber Tour followed, for which a forty-foot aluminium-tube 'bomber' was made; this had four 'engines', whereas the plane depicted on the album sleeve (which bore a resemblance to the Heinkel He 111) had two. This lighting-rig could move backwards and forwards, and side-to-side - the first to be able to do so.[1] The album cover features art by English commercial artist, Adrian Chesterman [4] who was also responsible for creating cover art for, amongst others, Chris Rea for his 1989 The Road to Hell album. A special double CD reissue of Bomber was released in June 2005 to coincide with Motörhead's 30th anniversary tour. The bonus tracks (bar one[clarification needed]) on the second CD, however, have all previously been available. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bomber_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit One critic suggests that the album is well regarded by the fans, and packed full of essential Motörhead tracks, with "Dead Men Tell No Tales", "Stone Dead Forever" and the title track itself being phenomenally good metal songs. Going on to say that with the exception of the bluesy "Step Down", the tracks are full of the characteristic sound of the classic line-up of Lemmy, Clarke and Taylor, with Clarke’s solo in "All the Aces" described as "blistering" and Lemmy spitting out intentions to ‘poison his wife’ in the life-reflecting "Poison" making it a sound of metal-dripping brilliance.[6] In 2005, Bomber was ranked number 397 in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock_Hard_(magazine) Rock Hard] magazine's book of The 500 Greatest Rock & Metal Albums of All Time.[7] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bomber_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit Source: Amazon[8] All tracks composed by Ian Kilmister, Phil Taylor and Eddie Clarke. Original albumhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bomber_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit Deluxe edition (Sanctuary Records 2005 Reissue)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bomber_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit Creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bomber_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit Motörheadhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bomber_(album)&action=edit&section=7 edit *Lemmy (Ian Kilmister) - lead vocals, bass guitar, eight-string bass *"Fast" Eddie Clarke - guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals on all versions of "Step Down" and the alternative version of "Stone Dead Forever" *Phil "Philthy Animal" Taylor - drums Additional Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bomber_(album)&action=edit&section=8 edit *Adrian Chesterman - sleeve artwork *Joe Petagno - War-Pig logo *Recorded on 7 July – 31 August 1979 at Roundhouse Studios and Olympic Studios *Produced by Jimmy Miller *Engineered by Trevor Hallesy *Tape operations by Darren Burn and Nigel Brooke-Hartz Category:1979 albums